Asia Tour 2014
A new Asian tour of Cats started in 2014, produced by Seol and Company. It toured South Korea in 2014 before touring other Asian countries in 2015. Production Specifics The 2015 season started with a three-week run in Singapore at the Grand Theatre at Marina Bay Sands (where it is the third Andrew Lloyd Webber musical since 2013 - these include Phantom of the Opera and Starlight Express). Stylistically, the production was the Australian led version of the show. Many of the costumes had already been used in the Asia-Pacific touring production; also the production team was the same. James Cooper and Brent Osborne are former members of the Asia-Pacific cast; Angela Kilian was in the South African cast in 2004, Juan Jackson was part of the 1999 Circus tour and Matthew Jessner was Munkustrap in Vienna, Paris and on the Euro Tour. Richard Woodford, who played Bustopher and Gus in this production, played Victor and covered the roles of Munkustrap, Asparagus and Old Deuteronomy in the London production. Production Team *Director & Associate Choreographer - Jo-Anne Robinson *Associate Director - Sharyn Winney *Musical Director - Fiz Shapur *Resident Director: Matthew Jessner (2014), Stephen Morgante (2015) *Resident Choreographer: Emma Delmenico *Dance Captain: James Cooper *Wig Designer - Sharon Case Tour Venues * Ansan Culture and Arts Center, Sunrise Theater - 30/05/2014 - 01/06/2014 * Seoul, Blue Square Interpark Hall - 13/06/2014 - 24/08/2014 * Daejeon Culture & Arts Center, Art Hall - 29/08/2014 - 07/09/2014 * Jeonju Sound Culture Center - 12/09/2014 - 14/09/2014 * Seongsan Art Hall, Changwon - 19/09/2014 - 21/09/2014 * Ulsan Museum of Contemporary Art - 26/09/2014 - 28/09/2014 * Daegu Keimyung Art Center - 03/10/2014 - 19/10/2014 * Cheonan Art center - 25/10/2014 - 26/10/2014 * Busan Citizens' Hall - 31/10/2014 - 16/11/2014 * Gwangju Culture & Arts Center - 21/11/2014 - 23/11/2014 * Cheongju, Chungbuk Student Cultural Center - 28/11/2014 - 30/11/2014 * Goyang Aram Nuri Aram Theater - 05/12/2014 - 07/12/2014 * Incheon Culture & Arts Center - 12/12/2014 ~ 14/12/2014 * Suwon, Gyeonggi-do Cultural Center Grand Theater - 19/12/2014 ~ 21/12/2014 * Singapore - 09/1/2015 - 01/2/2015 * Macau - 06/03/2015 - 15/03/2015 * Sejong Center for the Performing Arts - 10/04/2015 - 10/05/2015 * Gimhae Culture Center Maru Hall - 15/05/2015 - 17/05/2015 * Yeosu, GS Caltex Yeoul Maru Grand Theater - 22/05/2015 - 24/05/2015 * Daegu Keimyung Art Center - 29/05/2015 - 31/05/2015 * Andong Culture & Arts Center, Ungbu Hall - 05/06/2015 - 07/06/2015 * Yongin Poeun Art Hall - 12/06/2015 - 14/06/2015 * Busan Citizens' Hall - 19/06/2015 - 21/06/2015 Cast Audition Call Gallery Pyramid 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Pyramid South Korea 2015.jpg Jenny Holly Meegan Asia Tour 2014 01.jpg|Holly Meegan as Gumbie Cat Deme Bomba Jelly Asia Tour 01.jpg|Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina, Amy Berrisford as Demeter and Angela Kilian as Jellylorum Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 06.jpeg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 07.jpg Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 03.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 02.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 04.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger, Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 03.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger, Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina Tugger Bomba Singapore 15 5.jpg |Earl Gregory as Tugger, Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina Tugger Bomba Singapore 15 6.jpg|Earl Gregory as Tugger, Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 01.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger, Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina Tugger Bomba Asia 2014 02.jpeg Tugger Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 03.png|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 01.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger Kittens Asia Tour 2014 02.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 05.jpeg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger 5e Singapore 2015.jpg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger 6 Singapore 2015.jpg|Earl Gregory as Tugger Tugger animated Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 10.gif Tugger animated Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 11.gif Tugger animated Asia Tour 2014 Earl Gregory 12.gif Bustopher Richard Woodford Asia 2014.jpg|Richard Woodford as Bustopher Jones Bustopher Singapore 2015 publicity.jpg|Richard Woodford as Bustopher Jones Mungo Rumple Asia 14 Brent Osborne Dominique Hamilton 1.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Ensemble S Korea 2014.jpg|Ensemble dance the Jellicle Ball Sillabub 1 Singapore 2015.jpg|Sillabub Gus Richard Woodford Jelly Angela Kilian Asia 2014.jpg|Richard Woodford as Gus and Angela Kilian as Jellylorum Growltiger Richard Woodford Griddlebone Angela Kilian Asia 2014.jpg|Richard Woodford as Growltiger and Angela Kilian as Griddlebone Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 02.jpg|Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina and Amy Berrisford as Demeter Bomba Deme Asia Tour 2014 01.jpg|Emma Lee Clark as Bombalurina and Amy Berrisford as Demeter Macavity James cooper Asia 2014 01.jpg|James Cooper as Macavity Grizabella Erin Cornell Singapore 2015 1.jpg|Erin Cornell as Grizabella Grizabella Erin Cornell Singapore 2015 4.jpg|Erin Cornell as Grizabella Grizabella Erin Cornell Singapore 2015 3.jpg|Erin Cornell as Grizabella Griz Deut 1 Singapore 2015.jpg|Erin Cornell as Grizabella Mistoffelees Asia 14 Christopher Favaloro 01.jpg|Christopher Favaloro as Mistoffelees Cassandra Emily Keane Asia 2014 01.jpg|Emily Keane as Cassandra Electra Kathryn Sgroi Asia 2014 01.jpg|Kathryn Sgroi as Electra Plato James cooper Asia 2014 01.jpg|James Cooper as Plato Cori 1 Singapore 2015.jpg|Coricopat george Marina Bay Sands Singapore 2015.jpg|George Press Promo 1 Singapore 2015.jpg|Singapore Promo - Demeter, Rumpleteaser, Mungojerrie, Jellylorum Promo 2 Singapore 2015.jpg|Singapore Promo - Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Demeter, Jellylorum Promo 3 Singapore 2015.jpg|Singapore Promo - Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Jellylorum, Demeter Backstage Coricopat Clay Roberts Korea 2014.jpg|Clay Roberts as Coricopat Cori Tant Clay Roberts Thalia Burt Korea 2014.jpg|Clay Roberts as Coricopat and Thalia Burt as Tantomile Alonzo Luke Jackson 2015.jpg|Luke Jackson as Alonzo Quaxo Tarquinn Whitebooi Asia 14 01.jpeg|Tarquinn Whitebooi as Quaxo Backstage 2014 asia tour cast.jpg Tugger Griz Earl Gregory Erin Cornell Asia 14.jpeg Griz Munk Erin Cornell Clay Roberts Macau 2015.jpg|Erin Cornell as Grizabella Clay Roberts as Munkustrap Tantomile Zoë Komazec Macau 2015.jpg|Zoë Komazec as Tantomile Character photos Alonzo icon asia14.jpg|Alonzo Bombalurina icon asia14.jpg|Bombalurina Bustopher icon asia14.jpg|Bustopher Jones Cassandra icon asia14.jpg|Cassandra Demeter icon asia14.jpg|Demeter Griz icon asia14.jpg|Grizabella Gus icon asia14.jpg|Gus Jellylorum icon asia14.jpg|Jellylorum Jenny icon asia14.jpg|Jennyanydots Macavity icon asia14.jpg|Macavity Misto icon asia14.jpg|Mistoffelees Mungo Rumple icon asia14.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Munkustrap icon asia14.jpg|Munkustrap Old Deut icon asia14.jpg|Old Deuteronomy Sillabub icon asia14.jpg|Sillabub Skimble icon asia14.jpg|Skimbleshanks Tugger icon asia14.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger Victoria icon asia14.jpg|Victoria Links *Broadway staple 'Cats' is back, The Korea Times, 2014-06-08. Category:Productions